


Téveszmék és sztereotípiák

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNINGÈRT LÀSD A JEGYZETET A SZTORI VÈGÉN, Fluff, M/M, autószerelő!Dean, csókolózás, egy lusta professzor, egyetem AU, nem tudom mi mást írjak még, talán egy kis crackkel és smuttal, tanuló!Cas, ui az spoilereket tartalmaz
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castielnek segítség kell egy előadáshoz és Dean örömmel segít neki, mert ki tudna nemet mondani azoknak a kék szemeknek? Nem melleseleg Cas előre fizetett. Ott rögtön, a kávézóban, ahol épp csak megismerték egymást.</p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4291302">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Téveszmék és sztereotípiák

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt valamikor, öhm, tavasszal vagy a tél végén írtam... suliban, órák között.
> 
>  
> 
> A béta [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/) volt  
> és a címet is ő találta ki

A száz férőhelyes teremben majdnem minden ülőhely foglalt. A diákok többsége nyugodtan cseveg, páran járkálnak, vagy a telefonjukat nyomkodják. Az alapzaj olyan hangos, hogy senki se veszi észre, amikor belép a professzor.  
\- Ha minden létfontosságú pletyka tulajdonost cserélt, -kezdi hangosan, a pódiumon állva- mindenki talált egy helyet és nincs fontosabb dolguk, örülnék némi csendnek és a figyelmüknek.  
Hirtelen mindenki elhallgat, aki eddig nem ült, az most leül.  
\- Remek. -néz körbe a prof- A mai órán Castiel fog előadást tartani, a... vagy nem emlékszem, vagy nem mondta el, hogy miről. A lényeg, hogy most csinálhatom azt, amit maguk közül sokan és az aktivitás legapróbb jele nélkül végigücsöröghetem az órát, -itt páran nevetve, könyékkel megböködik azokat, akikre a professzor utal- másra hagyva a munka nehezebb részét. Viselkedjetek úgy, mintha én lennék kint és stb stb. Castiel átadom a pódiumot. - ül le egy szabad helyre.  
  
Castiel fölmegy a pódiumra és az osztály felé fordul.  
\- Mielőtt elkezdem az előadást -tölti be mély hangja az egész termet- elvégeznék egy kísérletet. Ígérem, ezúttal semmit se robbantok vagy gyújtok fel -néz bűnbánóan a 2. sorban ülő Pamelára, kinek hiányzó szemöldökei a balul elsült kísérlet emlékeztetőjéül szolgálnak- Most még saját segédet is hoztam -mutat a pódium felé tartó zöld szemű, világosbarna hajú, szeplős srácra.  
\- Elmondok róla pár dolgot, felteszek pár kérdést, a ti dolgotok pedig annyi lenne, hogy válaszoltok. -a segéd mellé áll- Nos kezdjük.  
Ő Dean Winchester, páran talán ismeritek, vagy láttátok már valahol. Mindennapi ruházata az, ami most is rajta van, egy farmer, bakancs, póló és flaneling. 23 éves, autószerelőként dolgozik, szereti a rock zenét, szeret bárokba járni, kapcsolatai rövidtávúak, egy éve él itt és van egy öccse, aki jogot tanul a Stanfordon. Ezek szándékosan random és felületes tények. Most az első benyomás számít. Amikor felteszem a kérdést, ne gondolkozzatok, csak válaszoljatok.  
Szerintetek mi Dean szexualitása?  
\- Heteró - mondja a legtöbb diák.  
\- És ha egy lánnyal az oldalán látjátok?  
\- Heteró.  
\- És ha rákacsint egy srácra?  
\- Heteró - hangzik már kicsit bizonytalanabbul.  
\- Amikor elmegy egy bárba, az esetek kb 75%-ában egy lánnyal megy haza.  
\- Heteró - jön a válasz magabiztosan.  
\- Tévedtek.  
\- Ismerem Deant, nem meleg! -mondja egy srác.  
\- Ezt egy szóval se mondtam.  
\- De azt mondtad, hogy nem heteró- mondja egy lány.  
\- Nem csak ez a két szexualitás létezik -mondja egy másik lány- Az eddig elhangzottak alapján arra tippelnék, hogy bi.  
\- De bárokba jár csajokat felszedni! -mondja egy srác.  
\- Autószerelő -kezdi egy lány- és macsó, meg jóképű és -Dean, aki eddig faarccal hallgatott, most pajkosan rákacsint- És tessék, láttátok ezt?!  
  
A teremben mindenki elkezd beszélni, a hangzavarban senki se hallja Castielt, a professzor pedig nyugodtan várja, mi fog történni. Van, aki amellett érvel, hogy Dean heteró, van, aki amellett, hogy nem, vannak, akik a témától eltérve Deanről csevegnek.  
  
Mindeközben Castiel tanácstalanul áll a pódiumon és nem tudja, mit csináljon. A dolgoknak nem így kellett volna történniük. A kísérletnek legfeljebb 5 percig kellett volna tartania, Castiel soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ez az egész ekkora káoszt okozhat. Kétségbeesetten a közvetlen mellette álló Deanhez fordul, aki megvonja a vállait és az arckifejezése azt sugallja 'Bocs, én ezekhez nem értek, nem tom mit kéne csinálni'.  
Castiel már szinte pánikol. A professzor nem csak hogy nem fogja többet a pódiumra engedni, de valószínűleg még el is könyveli őt, mint 'reménytelen időpazarlás, úgyis megbukik'.  
Hisz egy egyszerű tényt nem tud elfogadtatni hallgatótársaival, hogy magyarázna nekik el egy egész témát?  
Már ha egyáltalán elhallgatnának végre.  
  
Castiel reményvesztetten visszanéz Deanre, támad egy ötlete és mielőtt végiggondolná, cselekszik. Tesz egy lépést Dean felé, jobb kezét a tarkójára rakva maga felé húzza, és megcsókolja. Dean először meglepődik, majd lágyan visszacsókol és Castiel derekára rakva a kezeit magához húzza őt, megszüntetve a köztük maradt kis távolságot. Castiel belenyög egyre mélyülő csókjukba, egyik keze Dean hajába túr, másik Dean hátát fedezi fel. Mikor mindketten kifogynak a szuszból megszakítják a csókot, de nem távolodnak el egymástól, egymásnak támasztott homlokkal, majdnem összeérő ajkakkal állnak.  
  
Ez az a pillanat, amikor feltűnik nekik, hogy az előadóteremre néma csend borult és nyilván mindenki őket nézi. Ellépnek egymástól és a hallgatók felé fordulnak.  
Ajkaik vörösek, hajuk és ruhájuk kusza, légzésük enyhén még szapora.  
Dean nem úgy tűnik, mint akit zavarna a helyzet, sőt elégedetten vigyorog.  
Castiel más tészta. Teljesen el van pirulva, zavartan egyik lábáról a másikra áll és nem úgy tűnik, mint aki egyhamar meg fog szólalni. De mégis megteszi, méghozzá egy a még tőle is szokatlanul mély és érdes hangon.  
\- Nos, öhm... azt hiszem bizonyítottam, amit akartam, tévedtetek. Dean, köszönöm a segítségedet, leülhetsz.  
Dean bólint és visszaül korábbi helyére.  
\- Tévedtetek, mert első ránézésre, sztereotípiák alapján ítélkeztetek. Azok alapján a téves és legtöbbször alaptalan…  
Ahogy beszél, arca visszanyeri eredeti színét, ismét otthonosan mozog a pódiumon és lelkesen folytatja előadását.  
Dean eleinte azért nem fogja fel, hogy miről beszél, mert még a történtek hatása alatt van, aztán már figyel egy-két főbb felmerülő témára pl., hogy sztereotípiák; azt hisszük el, amit látunk; gyakran nem látjuk a nyilvánvalót; vagy a nyilvánvaló nem is mindig olyan nyilvánvaló; van olyan bi, aki jobban vonzódik a férfiakhoz, vagy fordítva, de attól még mindkét nemhez vonzódik.  
  
Valamint nem csak Castiel beszél, hanem sokszor más diákok is megszólalnak. Az egész inkább tűnik eszmecserének, mint előadásnak. Az előadás negyede felé Dean feladja és már csak Castiel mély, megnyugtató hangjára figyel. Azt nem tudja, hogy miről beszél, de a hangját hallgatja. Nem telik el sok idő és Dean nyugodt álomba merül.  
  
\- Dean... Dean - rázza óvatosan Castiel Dean vállát- Dean!  
\- MiÉnaverhvs -riad fel az alkalmi segéd- Ó basszus elaludtam! -néz körbe a már üres teremben- Basszus -néz Castielre- Sajnálom Cas, nem akartam, én csak... tudod ez az egész filozófia dolog nem az én világom és-  
\- Dean, nem haragszom. Csak felébresztettelek, mert gondoltam, nem akarod itt tölteni az éjszakát.  
_'Hát azt tudom, hol tölteném szívesen az éjszakát_ ' gondolja, de csak ennyit mond:  
\- Jah, öhm köszi - feláll és kinyújtóztatja elgémberedett végtagjait - Amúgy hogy sikerült az előadás? Mármint mit mondott rá a prof?  
\- Elégedett volt vele. -mondja lelkesen- Ez azt jelenti, hogy nagyon tetszett neki, ami nagy szó.  
\- Nos, akkor gratulálok -paskolja meg Castiel hátát- Van még órád?  
\- Nincs... miért?  
\- Gondoltam beülhetnénk valahova. -Castiel megráncolja a homlokát és oldalra biccenti a fejét. - De mindegy -vakarja meg frusztráltan a tarkóját- hülye ötlet...  
\- Mi? Nem! -érinti meg Dean alkarját- Nagyon szívesen beülnék veled valahova. -mosolyog.  
\- Akkor hát menjünk. - kacsint egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében, felkapja a kabátját és a kijárat felé invitálja Castielt.  
'Végül tényleg megérte elvállalni ezt az előadásos izét' -gondolja Dean, ahogy az ajtóban előreengedi Castielt és megbámulja a fenekét.

**Author's Note:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> erre itt most nem igazán van szükség, mert a sztori fluff méghozzá happy enddel
> 
> **~o~**


End file.
